º Rainbows º
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Rainbows can cause the most unexpected and sweetest of thoughts... KxI


**_A/ N: This story is based off of my other story "Butterflies". It has the same feel as it but a different couple is used, as well as a different setting. I hope everyone enjoys it._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or the song "She will be loved" by Maroon Five...**

° **Rainbows **°

* * *

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
it's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
my heart is full and my door's always open  
you can come anytime you want…_

_"She Will Be Loved" by Maroon Five_

°

It seemed to be a morose and depressing day in the city of Tokyo. Ichigo was walking, huddled against an umbrella for the sake of shelter. The little rain droplets tapped the top of her umbrella, getting louder with each step she took. The wind passed by her and splashed rain drops onto her yellow sweater. Her eyes blinked a few times before she—

"Achoo!" – before she sneezed.

Ichigo rubbed the bottom of her nose with her first finger, and sniffed. Her face seemed to be a little red from the chilling, passing of the wind by her cheeks. She seemed to have a fever coming on— this meant she should probably hurry on home.

Ichigo stared down at the pavement in front of her. The sidewalks of Tokyo had been newly paved, so they were a dark color; it was very smooth looking and with the added rain, it acted as a mirror. Ichigo stared at her reflection in the sidewalk each time before she stepped in a puddle, ruining the image.

People talking and cars going by filled most of the sounds in through the city. There was the occasional honking of the car horn, or a few kids laughing and playing in the rain… Ichigo watched as each car passed beside her on the street.

She stopped at a four way stop, and waited for the "walk" sign to flash green on the other side of the street. Ichigo took this time to peer up at the wet sky. It was a slight midnight shade of blue, with a shade of baby blue, maybe from the clouds… however, you couldn't really see them; with it growing towards the evening each second, the sky seemed to just get darker. It was close to five and the sun was going down.

Ichigo looked back in front of her and stared at the few people in front of her, waiting to cross. One was an older man in his mid forties that seemed a little upset; maybe he was coming home from his job. Beside him, a lady stood dressed in a gray suit with a blue umbrella in one hand, and a cell phone in the other. Beside the lady stood a little girl popping her bubble gum. She stood close to the lady to get shelter under her umbrella from the rain; perhaps it was her daughter.

Ichigo's eyes quickly shifted to the street in front of her as the light flashed green. She followed close behind the people in front of her…

-

"_I don't know what to do… I'm lost… I don't know where I am, nya." Ichigo whined while standing in the middle of nowhere. She seemed to be in the middle of a cornfield with no clear exit in sight. Ichigo began to panic at her situation. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Ichigo cried out for help; but still, there was no answer. Ichigo fell to her knees on the dirt filled ground. Her eyes watered up as she sniffed and felt like there was no way out._

"_Caw, caw…" she heard the cries of crows from overhead as a flock of them flew by. This gave the place a very creepy feel. Ichigo rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to gather warmth from them. _

"_There's no way out… no one's here… I'll be here… forever…" the first teardrop fell from her eye and onto the soft soil. The rest of her tears seemed to fall continually after the first. It seemed hopeless, the cornfield— a giant maze— to get out of. _

_The sun began to set and the air grew colder with each passing second. She felt so unprocurable. The wind began to pick up and moved the top of the corn. The wind whistled and Ichigo fell aghast to the noises. _

"_Please! Someone help me…" her hope and faith began to fade with each passing moment of this time. Then, suddenly, the wind fell placid and the sun began to shine down on Ichigo. The wind grew tacit and peacefulness flew through the air…_

"_What's going on?" Ichigo asked herself rhetorically, knowing no answer would come…_

"_Ichigo…" she heard a small voice from behind her. She felt a slight touch on her arm, and she shut her eyes._

"_Koneko-chan." She heard the individual stepped in front of her; she kept her eyes sealed shut. 'Koneko-chan?' Ichigo thought… Ichigo slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, clearing her vision…_

_-_

"KISH?" Ichigo shouted in the middle of the street, and everyone around her stared at her strangely. Ichigo realized she was just daydreaming and began to blush significantly. Ichigo wanted to crawl underneath her shirt and hide. She made it across the street and to the next sidewalk; the rain seemed to be pouring down as hard as ever.

**Whoosh!**

The wind swept by and blew up her skirt a little. Ichigo quickly placed her hand on her skirt to keep it down, and then her umbrella flew up.

"Stay down, ny-a!!!" Ichigo realized she was getting wet, regardless and headed for shelter. She ran under a small over roof of a closed shop. She placed her umbrella down beside her left leg and sighed of relief. Her hair had gotten wet from the flying water. With the winds picking up, an umbrella wasn't going to help much…

Little raindrops dripped from the bottom strands of her delicate, magenta hair. Ichigo fully sat her umbrella against the ground and placed her hands on her right pigtail. She ringed it, getting all of the excess water out. She did the same with her left pigtail. She shook her head and little droplets flew everywhere. Ichigo smiled and picked up her umbrella.

"The rain doesn't want to calm down." Ichigo peeped out and stared up at the rain. It dripped off of the canopy and hit her nose. She quickly moved her head back and crinkled her nose.

Ichigo held up her umbrella and prepared to head back into the rain. She held it up over her head and jumped back under the bare sky…

-

_Ichigo sat there in the middle of an empty cell. It was covered in stone and metal bars stood to keep her inside. Ichigo sat in the back, right corner with her knees pulled up against her and with her eyes sealed shut. She was afraid to open them._

_It was cold and quite dark. There was some dim lighting coming from an old hang light and its blinking bulb. Ichigo slowly opened her eyes to the darkness of being alone, both physically and mentally. She stared out through the metal bars and saw no one, just darkness. Just being alone gave off its own cold feel. Not of just feeling the need to be warm, but just the need for someone to touch you and be there for you. Ichigo yearned out for this very much. She wasn't sure where she was, or exactly how she was going to get out._

_Then, she heard footsteps from far off out of the cell. The tapping against the stone floor made it obvious that there was someone's presence. Ichigo put her hands on the floor and pushed herself up. She kept her distance from the bars, still not sure of what or who it could be._

_"H- hello?" Ichigo said softly. No one returned her call. "Hello?" she repeated. No one answered again. Ichigo stepped closer and closer to the bars as a figure in the distance appeared. It was a shadowy figure with a curvy outline. The figure walked towards her, closer and closer each passing minute. Ichigo swallowed her spit in anticipation. She placed her hands on two of the bars and held on to them tightly._

_"Ichigo." The voice said, just stopping in front of the bars. The image of the figure still wasn't clear to Ichigo but she reached her hand out through the bars. Her hand reached just far enough to feel the person's baby-soft face. They placed their hand over top of hers' and held it gently. They held it up against their cheek and a smile was seen to perk upon their face._

_Soon the individual stepped close to the bars, and with every blink of light, Ichigo could see their face. It was vague, but she knew who it was._

_"I promise, dear Ichigo— I will get you out of here… I won't let you suffer." He sobbed._

_"K— Kish…" a soft teardrop shivered down her right cheek and hit the solid, rock flooring. Kish hugged her through the bars and left Ichigo with running feelings…_

-

"Don't touch me, nya!!!" Ichigo shouted in the middle of the sidewalk. Ichigo blinked a couple times and realized exactly where she was. Some little boy stood in front of her, staring up at her with a very damp head and dripping ice cream. _Ice cream on a day like this; what's that boy thinking?_ Ichigo held her head up high and just continued on her way, leaving the little boy to stare as she walked clear past him…

Ichigo was walking along the sidewalk and realized that she wasn't too far from home. She smiled bigger with each step she took. The rain seemed to be letting up a little because her umbrella began to feel lighter. She stepped in a large puddle and she got her pink stockings wet. Ichigo looked down and saw her damp stockings; it didn't seem to faze her as she just kept walking. Her house was coming up over the hill, and she could begin to the bright orange color of the sky. The sun was setting behind her house and it was quite beautiful.

The rain barely tapped against her umbrella as she walked. She could hear little droplets falling from the top of her umbrella and hitting the sidewalk. Soon, the rain completely stopped and Ichigo held down her umbrella. She pulled it down and wrapped the Velcro around it. She shook it out a little to get all of that extra water out. Some of it went onto her sweater while some of it spread all over the ground.

Ichigo paused as she began to see a beautiful sight in front of her. The clouds cleared overhead and a rainbow appeared. It was very bright because of the position of the sun in the sky. Ichigo smiled upon seeing this. It was beautiful with all of its colors; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. All of it was so pretty. Ichigo stood in awe of it in the middle of the sidewalk…

-

_"Ichigo?" Kish said while Ichigo lay there tight within his arms. Ichigo grasped onto his arms with a procure feeling within her. He was so warm and so comforting. He felt like a crony to her… or maybe even more at the moment. Ichigo looked up to be completely aware of her current position. She was in the middle of a beautiful meadow. In front of her was a small lake, perhaps for all of the little animals around in the area. Then, there were hills and mountains over in the Far East. The grass was so green it reminded you of a golf course. A sweet aroma filled her nostrils from the surrounding flowers. The flowers were all of the colors of a rainbow. It was beautiful…_

_"Ichigo," Kish began._

_"Hai, Kish-kun?" she answered softly._

_"I love you, Koneko," he whispered softly. This opened up Ichigo's eyes to the reality of the moment. She was in his arms…he was the enemy; yet she fell limp to his undying ability to love and to be gregarious._

_Tingles traveled all through Ichigo's body and warmed the deepest parts of her heart_…

-

Ichigo smiled inside while she continued on whatever walk she had left until she reached home. This dream was different than all the others… for some reason Ichigo knew this was how he truly felt… she would never admit her true feelings to him an enemy- an alien… the only true feelings she had were locked inside a dream, tight in her imagination…

Ichigo stared back up at the bright, fading sunlight as it shined onto the rainbow. Ichigo pictured this moment and held onto it tightly. Then, suddenly, Ichigo stopped. She felt almost as if— she were being followed. Ichigo curious, yet almost regretful of her decision, turned around…

"Ichigo…"

"Kish?"

The rainbow shined over them as they stood there before each other, speechless...

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**Please review!!!**

**_A/ N: _Like my other story "Butterflies", I will probably end up writing a sequel to this; so be on the look out for that. Also, if you haven't noticed already, this is my 30th story! CONGRATS to me!!! I'm proud of myself. So as stated previously, please review!!!**


End file.
